


Mario Is A Cock Blocker

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Pietro is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clint had wanted was to take Pietro down a peg or two.  Just once, that wasn’t too much to ask for was it?</p><p>How was he to know that Pietro apparently defined his self-worth by his ability to beat everyone at Mario Kart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Is A Cock Blocker

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the following prompt on my tumblr:
> 
> mattmurdokx said to pietrolovesclint:  
> mario kart hehe

All Clint had wanted was to take Pietro down a peg or two.  Just once, that wasn’t too much to ask for was it?

How was he to know that Pietro apparently defined his self-worth by his ability to beat everyone at Mario Kart?

It had been annoying at first, the way that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t beat the kid at a stupid computer game.  It had been especially annoying how Pietro had a tendency to rub his victory in other people’s (Clint’s) face.  The brat had done a damn victory lap of the room once. Complete with Queen's “ _We Are The Champions_ ” playing from his iPhone.

Then, as Clint and Pietro finally acted on the excruciating levels of UST between them, it suddenly became cute.  Clint had found it adorable, the utter delight that Pietro took in trouncing everyone at a silly cartoon racing game.  Suddenly the victory laps and underhand tactics were another thing he loved about Pietro.

One of his new favourite ways to spend an evening was curled up on the couch playing video games, enduring the tactical tickling that Pietro pulled when he was trying to distract you and doling out reward kisses (and, on one very memorable occasion, a reward blow job) when Pietro inevitably won.

After a few months had passed though, it suddenly became annoying again.

Not in the same way as before, he no longer felt the need to maim the kid, but the constant losing was starting to get to him all the same.  All he wanted to do was win one game.  And maybe get a congratulatory blow job of his own.

So he practised.

Every spare moment for a month.

And tonight had been his crowning acheivment.

Yoshi had left Mario in the dust.

Clint had been a somewhat graceless winner, sure, but he hadn’t thought the victory dance was any worse than Pietro’s usual antics.  Until suddenly Pietro was storming off to their room, face like thunder.

Clint turned to Wanda in confusion.

“What the hell?  Why’d he run off?”

“You are definitely going to regret that.  My brother is a bad loser.  I would not want to be you.”

Clint shrugged the warning off.  It was Mario Kart for chrissake.  Pietro would get over it.

*

Pietro does _not_ get over it.

Clint had headed back to their room an hour or so after Pietro had stalked off. Given the look on the speedsters face earlier, Clint was fully prepared to be locked out, or to be let in only to get the cold shoulder or face a tantrum.

What he hadn't expected was to walk in and find a naked, writhing Pietro pleasuring himself in the middle of their bed. Despite the beers he'd had earlier that night, Clint is suddenly rock hard as he watches his gorgeous boyfriend thrust into his closed fist, breathy moans and Sokovian curses dripping from his mouth.

Pietro's lust blown eyes lock onto Clint as he gives one final thrust and spills his seed all over his belly.

A lax and sleepy Pietro smirks playfully at Clint, eyes lingering on the bulge in Clint's sweatpants.

“Hmmm, that was nice. Good night.” he chirps before rolling over and turning out the light, leaving a speechless Clint staring in slowly dawning horror.

“What? You're not gonna....” Clint gestures desperately to his aching cock.

Pietro raises an eyebrow. “Let me think. Good boyfriends get their dick played with. Boyfriends who beat you at Mario Kart...not so much.”

*

It's been five days.

Now, that may not sound like a long time and honestly, Clint has had dry spells in the past that make this seem like nothing but that was before he met Pietro.

For the past five months Clint had gotten pretty damn used to daily shared orgasms.

He tries to man up and take his (ridiculously undeserved) punishment but Pietro doesn't play fair.

Clint swears that those damn muscle shirts haven't always been so tight. And did Pietro always bend over like that before Clint's forced abstinence started?

It goes without saying that Clint is more than a little bit frustrated.

Which is not going unnoticed amongst the team.

After biting Sam's head off over the last cereal bar the ex-soldier nudges the elbow of a (teasingly sweaty and half naked) Pietro.

“Damn 'Tro. Your man needs to relax. You not fulfilling your boyfriendly duty or something?”

Pietro just smirks wickedly at a growling Clint as he pornographically unpeels a bananna.

Sam cackles. “Oh man. This is too good! Is this because of Mario Kart?”

Pietro winks as he leaves the room without a word, smirking at the way Clint's eyes follow him.

“Damn”, Sam exclaims. “Sucks to be you.”

Clint shoots him the finger as he stalks off to find Pietro, trying hard to ignore the peals of laughter that follow him.

This needs to stop.

Clint has apologised until he's blue in the face and all Pietro ever does is smirk, peck him on the cheek and say “It's OK, I forgive you” before continuing to withhold the best damn sex Clint has ever experienced.

It's a stupid computer game. He's had enough of bending backwards to apologise. It's time to give Pietro a dose of reality.

Clint storms into their room and slams the door shut, causing an alarmed Pietro to whirl around.

“Right. Enough is enough. I am through apologising for winning a stupid fucking computer game. You're being ridiculous and childish and I'm done with taking it. You need to get over it. I'll let you win every stupid race from now on if you just let it go! Oh and another thing. You need to touch my fucking dick right now because I am this close to exploding.”

Pietro had moved closer with every shouted word from Clint until he was standing within touching distance.

“I like it when you're forceful.” He says as he sinks down to his knees, hands working at Clint's belt.

Clint sputters, momentarily taken aback. He really hadn't expected that to work.

He's not complaining, how could he when Pietro's rough hands are on his poor neglected cock? He keens as Pietro suckles at the tip of him. Fuck, he's not going to last long.

There's just one thing bothering him.

“Is this...oh jesus christ..is this because you like it when I'm..oh yeah..forceful. Or...fuck, Pietro...because I said I'd let you win from now on?”

Pietro lifts his mouth off with a pop.

“Do you really want to know?”

….

“No. Just get back to work. Brat.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
